Dance The Night Away
by moonfaerie326
Summary: Ziva's dancing can lead to a whole lot more than anyone had ever expected. But neither Tony or Ziva can say that they didn't enjoy this turn of events.


**Title: **Dancing the Night Away

**Characters: **Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee

**Rating: **M, MA, NC-17, X – which ever letter sequence you prefer, just know that it is ADULT

**Warnings: **[_**minor**_]Language and [_**intense**_]Sexual Situations

**Summary: **Ziva's dancing can only lead to something more.  
**Spoilers: **NONE – that I know of anyway.

**Disclaimer:** If I need to tell you that I do not own NCIS then you obviously haven't read any of my work. :P

**This story contains heaps of TIVA with a small dose of McAbby – and when I say small I mean minuscule… like you'll probably have to squint to see it, maybe even haul out a magnifying glass and hold up to the screen in order to find it.**

**Second WARNING: [Because I feel obligated to give two warnings on the matter] If you do not care for sexual situations or course language then now would be the time to click that handy back button. This is definitely NOT for children.**

**I dedicate this to my Jes [NCISjes]. She is awesome, and I miss her and she deserves the following piece of TIVA smut. :]**

**--**

He groaned frustration evident upon his features. "God damnit," he cursed, hissing quietly to himself. His eyes were narrowed into slits, focused on something off in the distance. His hands were balled into tight fists in his lap, embedding his fingernails into his skin hard enough to leave little welts in the shape of crescent moons. He didn't notice any of this, because in that moment none of that mattered.

Abby had decided that they all should go out to a local club to celebrate another closed case. Gibbs and Ducky had politely bowed out, and Palmer had been out sick all week. The club she had chosen was called _Spanky's, _it was a infamous place that somehow remained low key. It was never too packed, and that was just the way the owner liked it, the MCRT didn't seem to mind either.

Tony's gaze was firmly locked on Ziva's form as she danced on the other side of the room. He was drinking in her form, taking in the way her hips swirled with the beat of the music and her hair swished around her body. His throat was dry and scratchy, and his heart ached in a way that it hadn't ever done before. He didn't notice the way McGee or Abby looked at him, and then exchanged pitying glances, silently communicating amongst themselves.

After work Ziva had gone home to change and Tony couldn't help but to notice how her pants seemed to get that much tighter, clinging to her like a second skin; the way her shoes had become that much taller, bringing the top of her head to Tony's eye level, her lips within swooping distance and he had to fight the urge to grab her and place a kiss upon her begging lips; and her shirt had become that much brighter, a vibrant red halter adorned her torso hugging her curves as if it had been made just for her, as if it had been made for the sole purpose of Tony ripping it off of her. He licked his lips, his mind drifting to a time where he was able to rip off her clothing.

Tony took a thick gulp of his scotch, feeling the slight burn as it slid down his throat but he otherwise ignored it, all of his attention was focused on the goddess that was still dancing in the middle of the dance floor. His chest clenched painfully in need and when he took another drink of his scotch it was because his throat had suddenly gone dry.

"You just going to stare at her all night?" a voice questioned snapping him out of his Ziva induced stupor.

"What?" he questioned lamely, unknowingly licking his lips when Ziva's hips thrust into the air and her arms drifted above her head.

"Tony!" the voice stated and Tony found himself cringing before he turned to look at the cause of his disturbance.

"What?" he questioned again, this time his voice was firmer, tenser, he was very upset at being interrupted.

McGee held up his hands in a peaceful gesture. "You know you can go dance with her," he hinted and Abby was merely staring at him with a knowing look in her eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Tony lied, even though he couldn't stop his eyes from drifting back to Ziva's form. The song had come on and she had immediately gotten up to dance, the beat taking over her body before she had even been completely out her seat. She had offered for anyone at the table to come dance with her but no one had accepted the offer, she had shrugged her shoulders and moved off onto the dance floor by herself, attracting the attention of several onlookers as she went. She didn't seem to mind, but Tony certainly did.

"The fact that you haven't taken your gaze off of her since she went out there says nothing," interjected Abby as she flicked one of her pigtails over her shoulder before slurping on the fruity drink that sat before her. It was no Caf-Pow but she had dubbed it a close second.

With much effort Tony was able to rip his gaze off of Ziva's form once again. His body was aching and he wanted nothing more than to move out onto the floor behind her and guide her hips against his while they lost themselves into the pounding beat of the music. "I don't know what you are talking about, "he repeated his voice sounding strangled as he tried hard to control his ragged breathing.

"You all ready said that," Abby pointed out, swirling her straw around in her drink as she eyed Tony skeptically.

"Yeah, well," he failed to come up with a coherent sentence, instead he trailed off uncertainly and his gaze returned to the only person he wanted to see right now.

"Just go, please!" McGee stated, not liking this sulking Tony at all.

Tony didn't seem to hear him at all, his head was tilted to the side as he watched Ziva's back arch one way and her hips move another. He didn't know how she pulled it off, but if the tightening in his jeans was any indication he enjoyed it very much. He found himself moving off of his stool, he didn't like the way the guys had begun to inch closer to her. He didn't like the thought of anyone dancing with her but him.

He made his way over to her in a few short moments, taking long strides making sure to use the full extension of his legs so he could reach her that much quicker. When he finally stood behind her he found himself grasping her hips and pulling her back against his body. His head fell backwards as he was finally able to feel the entirety of her supple curves against his body. It was weird but he felt as though he was finally coming home.

Ziva's head turned to look at Tony as he danced behind her, and when she turned her gaze forward again she allowed a secretive smile to slide across her face. It had taken him long enough but she knew that he couldn't resist for long, at least she had hoped.

She ground her butt against his pelvis enjoying his hiss as she did so. "I like this song," she whispered breathily against his ear, her head leaning against his shoulder as her body rolled to the beat.

Tony couldn't even hear the music; all he could focus on was Ziva, the way her body seemed to fit perfectly against his and how well she was able to move. He found himself agreeing anyway, grasping her hips further in order to make sure that she was really here with him.

"Ziva," his breath was a gasp against her cheek, wisps of his breath pushing the tendrils of her hair aside as he panted for air. He didn't know what she was doing to him, his body was on fire and his belly was clenching in that oh so familiar way. His muscles were tightening and he had to close his eyes in order to not pull her out of the club right then and there and have his way with her when they were finally alone. He knew that that would cause suspicions to rise among McGee and Abby and he couldn't have that, at least not yet.

She seemed to sense his thoughts because in the next moment she was turning around, aligning her body with his; torso to torso, hips to hips, thighs to thighs. She pressed against him just so and his head fell to land on her forehead. His green eyes blazed as he locked with her brown ones and the world around them seemed to fall away in that moment.

Her hands wrapped around his neck, her dancing all but forgotten as she lost herself in the depths of his eyes. She could always read his emotions when looking into his eyes and now she found that his emotion seemed to light a flame within her that burned brighter than anything before. A small smile spread across her face, teasing in nature, as his panted breaths wafted across her face. His breath smelled like scotch and a hint of lingering mint that she had found he liked to suck on. She wondered if that scent ever went away, or if it clung to his tongue, she wondered if she would be able to taste it.

Her eyes fell closed as she savored the smell of his breath and the scent of his body, she revealed in it and she found she never wanted to let it go.

A new sound thumped around the room, coming through the speakers what a heavy crescendo; a guitar beat strummed through accompanied by drums and that seemed to set her feet into motion again. She began to circle him in a predatory way, sizing up his form as she allowed her shoulders to brush all around his body. She circled him twice, and when she reached his back again she stopped, placing her hands upon his shoulders and standing on her tip toes as she shook her hips from side to side behind him, almost using him as a make-shift pole. "A-woo," she quietly howled into his ear along with the music and his fingers clenched as he attempted to look behind him to see what she was doing.

She spun around him, landing before him with her back to him once again. Her head was shaking along with the tempo of the song, sending her hair flying delicately off of her shoulders as she went and he wanted to run his fingers through it. She dropped to the floor, placing her hands on the ground before standing up again, her ass rising into the air first as her hands remained splayed across the floor.

Tony moaned, feeling her plump rear slide along his legs coming to rest against the front of his pants before her back arched and she had her whole body against him again. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her still as she began to shake her hips much like the way she had when she had done her Shakira impersonation in front of his desk. She thought he hadn't been watching, but he had, and he had relished that moments many of nights as thoughts of Ziva became too much and his body had taken over his mind.

She turned in his arms, hooking her leg across her hips as she panted into his ear. "You are excited, Tony," she purred knowingly into his ear as she continued her ruse of dancing against his body.

He nodded in response, unable to stop himself as his tongue flicked out to taste the skin of her neck. The noise that emitted from his throat after that was a sound of heady arousal and Ziva couldn't stop herself from pulling at the hair at the back of his head in order to claim his lips with her own.

Her body still thudded against his, but it was no longer in time with the beat of the music, instead it was with the beat of their hearts, their hips pulsing against one another to that steady rhythm. A moan ripped its way out of her throat only to be swallowed by Tony's greedy tongue.

His hands had found their way to her ass, resting in the back pockets of her jeans and squeezing gently as they continued to get lost within each other.

They parted from their kiss with panting breaths, and Tony immediately trailed kisses down her neck only to end up suckling along her collarbone like a greedy child. "We need to get out of here," Ziva panted, still clutching his hair as she held his head against her skin.

Tony nodded in response, suddenly glad that Abby had brought Ziva here today. "My car is out front," he stated, reluctantly releasing his hold on her body.

They both mourned the loss of the others warmth, but they didn't dwell on it for too long because they were racing outside in the next moment, not even sparing a glance towards Abby and McGee who still sat at the bar smiling knowingly.

"Told you it would work," Abby announced smarmily, holding out her palm as she awaited payment.

Tim groaned, knowing he should never have bet Abby on this. He hadn't thought that the dancing would push Tony and Ziva over the edge, but apparently he had been wrong, and now he was paying the price, literally. He counted out his bills, before placing them into Abby's uplifted palm.

"Fine," he grumbled, before a boyish smile spread across his features, "this just means we are spending the night at my place though."

--

Car doors slammed shut and the engine was started soon after. "My place," Tony said heavily, giving up no room for other suggestions. His place was closer and there was no way he was going to wait longer than what was necessary.

Ziva simply nodded scooting as close to Tony as the passenger seat, and her seatbelt, would allow. When she was stopped by the center console she shifted so that she was facing him. She placed her hand on his thigh, and leaned over to kiss along his neck all at the same moment. This movement caused the seatbelt to rub along her shoulder and her neck to strain awkwardly but she didn't mind.

Tony groaned speeding out of the parking lot as quickly as possible, he needed to get home and soon, or else he couldn't be held responsible for what would happen next.

Ziva's fingers trailed lightly along the inseam of his jeans, and when she came to the bulge in his pants she added that much more pressure. She was rewarded by a hitch in Tony's breathing along with his knuckles tightening on the steering wheel and his foot pressing down harder on the gas.

"Ziva," he croaked, briefly wondering if she was trying to kill him. The pressure was building higher than anything he had ever felt before and he saw his vision wavering and felt his muscles shaking. He had to concentrate on driving so he took in steady breaths and tried not to relish in the sensations Ziva was currently invoking in him.

That plan didn't last too long because Ziva grasped his erection through his jeans, rubbing along him with her entire palm. "Enjoy it, Tony," her voice was dripping seduction, causing the liquid heat in Tony's belly to swirl sweetly.

It took everything in his power to pull Ziva's hand away. He brought her fingers up to his lips placing a kiss upon each one and then holding it firmly in his grasp. "We are almost there," it was a promise much more than it was a statement, and Ziva found herself shivering all the same.

The drive to Tony's apartment seemed to take hours rather than the measly ten minutes that it actually was. As soon as Tony made it into the parking lot he swung the car into his parking spot and had the car in park before Ziva could even blink. With the car shut off Tony was out and racing around the car.

Ziva's hand reached for the door handle only to have it wrenched open before she could grab it. Standing just outside the passenger side door was Tony, his chest was practically heaving with his deep breaths and the moonlight seemed to illuminate his form into some sort of ethereal being. Ziva's eyes darkened with lust, and her tongue darted out to lick her lips as the desire that coursed within her rippled along her belly.

Tony swooped in, his large hands grasping her chin as he claimed her lips with his. He pushed his body against hers, kneeling on the ground as he pressed his hips against her covered center.

Ziva moaned into the kiss, her back was digging into the armrest behind her but she didn't seem to mind as her hips shifted against his own, causing every nerve ending in her body to shiver in pleasure.

Tony's tongue plundered her mouth, and his fingers trailed down her body untying the top of her halter as he went. He pulled away from the kiss as soon as her halter was pushed down to reveal olive mounds that seemed to shine in the moonlight. Her breasts were tipped with dusky nipples that had hardened into pricks due to her arousal.

Tony's eyes held a feral gleam as he swooped in, latching his lips around one of her nipples and giving it a slight nip. Ziva's back arched causing her hips to buck against his and her eyes fell shut as she was overwhelmed with everything all at once. "Tony," she cried out as she pulled gently at his hair.

She continued to gently pulse her hips against his own and her breath fanned across his ear as she held him to her chest.

Ziva's thighs tightened around his hips when he began to thrust back, a strangled cry erupted from the back of her throat and she wanted nothing more than to have him inside of her.

Tony claimed her lips again, and as though he sensed her thoughts he began to stand up, clutching Ziva to his body as he went. When he was finally standing, he leaned against his car in order to shut the door.

He passionately kissed her for a few seconds, teasing them both before he pulled away causing Ziva's nipples to brush along his shirt.

"Tony," Ziva's voice held a warning and he quickly walked the short distance to the elevator, thankful when the doors parted seconds after he nudged the button.

He walked in, placing Ziva against the wall once more as he claimed her lips. His hand left its place at her hips in order to massage her breast. "Almost there Ziva," he said smoothly when she began to cry out in frustration.

As soon as the doors opened on his floor he all but ran to his apartment digging his keys out of his pocket in the process with more than a little fumbling. He deftly slid his key into the lock, surprised at the effort it took with Ziva suckling kisses along his neck. When the door was finally unlocked he burst inside, slamming the door shut with his foot.

Ziva slid down his body stepping away from him as he made to grab her once more. She shook her head, pulling her halter the rest of the way off and tossing it at his feet. She smiled at him then, her lips quirking into that sultry smile that made him go weak at the knees. She began to walk backwards down the hallway, sizing him up the entire time.

He chased her, catching her around the waist just as she reached the door to his bedroom. He took her lips again, not able to get enough of her.

He slowly began to walk her backwards into his room, and Ziva began to frantically pull at the buttons of his shirt wanting to feel his skin against her own. She gave a frustrated growl when the buttons wouldn't give and eventually she grasped the two sides of his shirt and pulled. Buttons went flying everywhere but Ziva paid it no mind, instead she wrapped her arms around his larger frame enjoying the feel of his skin pressing up against her own.

Tony's indignant "hey" was stifled by a heady groan as he was finally able to fully appreciate the soft curves that her body held. His large hands engulfed her body, trailing over every inch of her exposed skin. It wasn't nearly enough, and he found himself fiddling with the button on her jeans.

Ziva pitched her hips forward allowing Tony to fully grasp the button on her jeans in order to undo her.

Once the jeans were undone and halfway down her hips Tony pushed her onto the bed. He then pulled the jeans the rest of the way off in one fell swoop and was on her in the next second.

"Your skin is amazing," he complimented not able to stop himself from running his hands along the flesh at her thighs. His fingers played with the strap of her underwear and he positively gasped when she had him rid of his pants and boxers in under a second flat.

"Ziva," he gasped when her warm hands encircled his length, giving it a firm tug as she smiled coyly up at him. Her strokes were teasing and his head dropped to her shoulder as he panted out heavily.

"Do you want more?" she purred, giving her fingers a gentle pressure for the briefest of moments before going back to her light strokes.

"Yes, please," he grunted freeing up his body for her complete control. She placed a kiss to his lips then, hooking her leg around his as she pumped him harder just like he had wanted.

His breath came out in heavy waves, and he realized that he had to get his hands on her. He placed a lingering kiss to her chin, and then trailed his kisses downwards coming to stop just behind her ear. His hands left a wake of heat as the trailed down her sides, and when he finally pulled the remaining piece of fabric from her form he felt as though his world was finally complete.

Ziva's hands stilled when he ran his finger over her dripping slit. Her neck arched back and her muscles bunched as she flipped him onto his back before the thought had even crossed her mind. "Tony," she whimpered as the heat encased them both in a raging inferno. "I need you, please."

Tony's fingers still worked her over, and he felt a bout of male pride as he watched her form writhing on top of him. "Tony, Tony, Tony," her chanting was filled with unconcealed lust; her hands tightened their grasp on his shoulders as she moved her hips in tandem with his hand. "Please," she begged drawing out the singular syllable into something much longer.

He complied after giving her clit a firm flick, his body was far too tight to wait any longer and when he heard her beg his body had pulsed in a way that told him he wasn't going to last much longer.

He grasped her hips, aligning her heated core with his swollen member before bringing her down on him. The sound that emitted from his throat when her silken walls grasped him tightly could only be described as a choked sob. Never before had he felt anything so hot, so tight, so perfect for his body. He panted heavily, his eyes staring above him unseeing as he tried to focus on something other than the way she felt.

Ziva cried out at the feeling of his engorging shaft sliding into her flesh. It seemed to burn her and her hips jutted forward in order to take him completely in her. "Oh my," she hissed out as the feeling of him stretching her to the fullest became known. She sat there in a daze her inner muscles clenching as she got used to the feelings he invoked in her.

He needed to have his arms around her, so in order to do that he sat up causing their flesh to slide against one another and a hiss to leave both of them as it caused the angle of his erection to shift inside of her.

"Tony," she shrieked out as his lips latched onto her shoulder and he began to move her hips on top of his.

The rocking started off as hard, shallow strokes, and Ziva quivered on each downward motion. She felt so worked up that all she could concentrate on was Tony.

Tony shifted again, pushing Ziva into the bed so he could take complete control over thrusting into her waiting body.

He began to pound into her with animalistic intent, her walls clenched tightly and her head pushed deep into the pillows as she was forced over the edge. "Oh yes, Tony," she screamed out, each word elongated. Her nails raked his back as his hips slowed their pace, when she finally felt her heart begin to slow Tony resumed his original thrusting.

The feeling of Ziva's orgasm around his member had been nearly too much, he had felt his eyes cross and his fingers clenched in the sheets as he fought of the urge to follow her over that precipice of euphoria. But he was intent on making her go over twice, he wanted this to be memorable for her, he _needed_ her to keep coming to him for more.

When he felt her muscle spasms slow just enough, he began again. His pace was quick and deep, he was intent on bringing them both over this time because he knew that he wouldn't be able to last through the feeling of her going over that edge without him again.

He was building up fast, his spine was tingling and his stomach was swirling with heat. Ziva was close but she wasn't as near as he was and he was determined that they would go over at the same time. His hand slipped between their bodies, paying attention to her swollen nub as he whispered fiery words into her ear. "You are so tight," he told her nipping her ear he continued their sweet rhythm. "You make me feel so alive," she made a high pitch keening noise in her throat and her eyes fluttered shut. He hitched her leg higher, feeling her begin to lose control once more, "I love all those noises you are making Zee-vah." His words were whispered against her throat, sinking into her skin and washing over her mind.

His thrusts became faster still and he groaned out pleasantly when he stroked the spot within Ziva that had her spiraling nearly out of control. "Yes, Tony," she cried out grasping his shoulders tightly and causing her aching nipples to rub against his chest, "right _there_." It was a simple purr before her roar of completion and Tony blissfully followed her, his hips surging into her a few more times before his seed spilled and his body lost all the momentum in that moment.

Ziva hummed pleasantly through her panted breaths as his weight sank onto her, she felt protected instead of smothered like she had thought she would feel.

Tony nuzzled his face into the flesh of her neck, feeling pleasantly sated. He didn't want to move from this position; he would be content if he could just stay this way forever.

When their breathing was finally returned to normal, and their heartbeats slowed neither was able to find the words necessary to describe their encounter.

The moment was not awkward, simply peaceful and they both found themselves reveling in the silence as they took warmth from one another.

After a long pause, in which both their thoughts were centered on the other, Tony spoke. "You should dance more often," his words were whispered into her shoulder causing Ziva's laughter to echo around them in response.

Ziva couldn't help but to silently agree with him, because if this was the outcome of her dancing then yes, she would do so more often.

**AND SCENE! -Or "THE END" which ever you prefer!-  
**

**Sorry for any hideously incorrect typos, I'm TIRED and that is all I have to say on that subject.**

**Heh. Nearly 5,000 words of smut is what you have here, but not just any smut, smut without plot, and you just can't get much better than that. **

**I apologize for my brief absence, I was a participant in NaNoWriMo and I must say that does take up quite a bit of your time. In the end I won, so something did come out of it and my prolonged absence did not come in vain. This month I am participating in NaNoFiMo - because damnit I want to finish it – so I will not be around as often as I had hoped, but still it will be more than last month!**

**Ciao all! I hope you did so enjoy this.**


End file.
